Carmine Blades
The Carmine Blades are a Loyalist Space Marine Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels, created during an unknown Founding. Hailing from the Feral World of Haldroth, this Chapter were originally named the Swords of Haldroth. Indeed, the Carmine Blades are a Chapter who passed, perhaps accidentally, as descendants of the Ultramarines Legion for a considerable time, until a chance meeting with High Chaplain Astorath the Grim in late M.41 revealed the truth behind their origins. The Carmine Blades had at last an answer for the strange symptoms that they had worked so hard to conceal from those around them -– they now had a name for the Red Thirst and Black Rage that they had hitherto been unable to explain. Almost nothing else is known about this Chapter in Imperial records. Created as they were from the Blood Angels' gene-seed, they too, carry the genetic Flaws inherited from Sanguinius. Like many of their contemporary Successor Chapters founded in later centuries, the Carmine Blades are greatly affected by their gene-seed's inherited Flaws. History The Carmine Blades were not recognised as successors of the Blood Angels until late M41. Indeed, the Chapter were originally named the Swords of Haldroth after their feral recruiting world. They had long suffered from what they called the "blood-curse," but had hidden their Flaw from prying eyes for fear of Inquisitorial sanction. Officially they were recorded as successors of the Ultramarines. It is unclear whether this came about as a result of an error within the Administratum, or an intentional ruse put in place by the Chapter’s leaders in ages past. Whatever the truth, the Chapter's real heritage was revealed when High Chaplain Astorath was drawn instinctively to where the "cursed brothers" were interred. On that day the fate of the Chapter was irrevocably changed, their true identity revealed to all. Renamed the Carmine Blades, these successors have accepted the Blood Angels' traditions only grudgingly. Their newly formed order of Sanguinary Priests still struggles to curb the worst excesses of the Chapter's inherited warrior culture. Ritual scarification and the flaying of captured foes are still widespread problems. Still, the Carmine Blades have proved resilient and resourceful successors. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Carmine Blades Chapter colours are painted carnelian red with bone white coloured helm and trim on the autoreactive shoulder guards. The Carmine Blades company markings differ from those outlined by the Codex Astartes in utilising symbols on the right shoulder plate instead of different colored trim and numbers. Only in special cases does the Chapter badge not appear on the left shoulder plate. The following is a list of how each Company represents itself: *'1st Company (Veteran)': A white skull over red background on the right shoulder plate. On Terminator (Tactical Dreadnought) Armour, the left shoulder plate shows the First Company's specific heraldry, the right shoulder guard displays the Chapter badge in black (yellow for Sergeants). *'2nd Company (Battle):' A single yellow blood drop. *'3rd Company (Battle):' A single white blood drop. *'4th Company (Battle):' A single green blood drop. *5th Company (Battle): A single black blood drop. *'6th Company (Reserve Tactical):' Twin yellow blood drops, side by side. *'7th Company (Reserve Tactical): '''Twin white blood drops, side by side. *'8th Company (Reserve Assault):' Twin green blood drops, side by side. *'9th Company (Reserve Devastator):' Twin black blood drops, side by side. *'10th Company (Scout Marines): 'The Blood Angels' Scout Company wears a black skull on the right shoulder plate, and the Chapter badge on the left. Unlike other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Carmine Blades' squad markings comprise a single symbol worn on the right knee plate of their Power Armour: *1st Squad: A white skull on a black background *2nd Squad: A white skull on a blue background *3rd Squad: A red blood drop on a yellow background *4th Squad: A red blood drop on a black background *5th Squad: A white X on a black background *6th Squad: A white X on a blue background *7th Squad: A yellow lightning bolt on a black background *8th Squad: A black lightning bolt on a yellow background *9th Squad: A yellow angelic wing on a black background *10th Squad: A black angelic wing on a yellow background Chapter Badge The Carmine Blades' Chapter badge is a large white skull, the top removed, which resembles a Blood Chalice. Three large drops of blood are centred above the skull. Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes Blood Angels (7th Edition) (Ebook), pp. 59-61 *''White Dwarf Issue 45'' (6 Dec 2014), "Brothers In Blood," pg. 44 Category:C Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines